SM071
* Closed * * }} Dewpider Ascending! (Japanese: シズクモ、スイレンゲットだぜ！ , Get !) is the 71st episode of the , and the 1,010th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 26, 2018 as a one-hour special alongside SM072, in New Zealand on August 20, 2018, in the United Kingdom on August 29, 2018, in Canada on September 8, 2018, and in the United States on September 22, 2018. Blurb On Melemele Island, a wild Dewpider leaves its nest in search of its own pond to call home. Along the way, it gets caught up in confrontations with various Pokémon who don’t take kindly to intruders. Dewpider wears a water bubble on its head that lets it breathe on land, so when it sees Lana wearing one of Popplio’s balloons on her head, it thinks she’s a Dewpider, too! The Pokémon School class observes and encourages Dewpider as it searches for a new home, battling opponents in the process. When it finally succeeds, it happily begins building its nest, inspired by its new friend Lana. Plot At a clear lake in the deep forest, , , , and inhabit the waters alongside and its young . Araquanid instructs its matured children to leave the nest for other waters. The many Dewpider quickly swim to the surface, with only one lagging behind for a brief rest stop. This Dewpider reaches the surface and produces a water bubble around its head to protect itself from its new environment. On its quest to find a new home, Dewpider faces several threats, including a , which bursts its bubble helmet and forces it to retreat back to the lake. It attempts to leave again, though it is thrown into a tree by a burrowing . Dewpider startles a climbing and uses a against its attack before falling from the tree and bouncing off an Alolan into an inhabited lake. The rival Dewpider unleashes several lashes, sending the other Dewpider to the water's surface. The two engage in a competition to produce the largest bubble and claim the territory, though the rival Dewpider retains its area. External threats continue, including uneven terrain, , Alolan , and a sleeping . Once night has fallen, Dewpider finds itself sleeping inside a tree log. Its sleep is disturbed by the bright light from a group of , and Dewpider decides to follow. Dewpider's curiosity eventually leads it to the ocean. Dewpider eagerly dives into the sea, swimming around with little hassle before a arrives. All of the lively and flee in fear, though Dewpider is unaware of threat. Dewpider escapes Sharpedo's jaw, leaping from the ocean and onto the shore. The night turns to morning, and Dewpider finds and playing around. The Water Bubble Pokemon is instantly enchanted when it notices Lana's bubble helmet, with hearts appearing in its eyes. Dewpider's helmet bursts as a result, and the sound causes , Lana, , , , and Popplio to locate the now-suffocating Pokemon. Rotom correctly identifies the Water Bubble Pokémon, whilst Lana dives into the ocean and saves Dewpider in her arms. Dewpider then swims out of Lana's arms before noticing Popplio, whereupon it launched a attack that Popplio retaliates against. Lana intercepts the brief confrontation, waving Dewpider goodbye and swimming away with Popplio in hand. When Lana reaches the surface and tells Ash that Dewpider is fine, Dewpider then emerges from the ocean, instantly clutching onto Lana's pants. As a result, Lana and Ash decide to take Dewpider back to school. Lana and Ash arrive back on the school grounds, catching up with the rest of the crew. Dewpider remains attached to Lana, and is irritated by the other Pokemon. When Lana pops her bubble helmet, Dewpider escapes and attacks Pikachu and Snowy in the process, since it no longer recognized Lana. Dewpider jumps into the school's lake, but found the water unsuitable after surveying it. Upon seeing Dewpider, changes the class to an observation lesson focusing on Dewpider, much to everyone else's joy. The Water Bubble Pokémon makes its way through Hau'oli City, avoiding cars and a . Dewpider finally finds an ideal body of water: a two-tiered pond with lily pads. It launches a to mark its new home, much to the anger of a local . Surskit skates across the water surface before headbutting Dewpider out of it. Professor Kukui explains that Surskit and Dewpider often fight over territory, and compares the intense rivalry to that of and . Dewpider's attack is unfortunately not enough to ward off Surskit's . With Lana's encouragement, Dewpider uses its bubble helmet as a defense against another Signal Beam, deflecting it and hitting Surskit with its own attack. Dewpider launches itself off of the ground, temporarily trapping Surskit in white threads. Surskit manages to break free and then evolves into because of the battle's intensity. Pleased with its new wings, Masquerain flies off into the distance, leaving the pond to Dewpider, much to everyone's surprise. The group leaves Dewpider in its new territory as it makes an underwater web network. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * * * * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * * (multiple) * * * * (multiple; debut) * (debut) * * (Alola Form) * * (Alola Form) * * * (Alola Form) * * (multiple) * * ( ; multiple) * * (×4) * (×2) * * (multiple) * * * * (evolves) * (newly evolved) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which one of these Pokémon takes a shine to in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Dewpider * This episode features no human characters for the most of its first half. * The by is used as an insert song twice in this episode; first when Dewpider meets Lana, and again when Dewpider battles Surskit. * Future Connection is used as an insert song as , , and watch a Dewpider trying to find a new home for itself. * , , , and Ash narrate the preview for the next episode. * This episode's English dub title is based on the film . * On the TVNZ OnDemand website, the title of the episode is incorrectly listed as Catching Lana!. However, several international dubs based on the English dub used episode titles based on this title. * The TVNZ OnDemand website incorrectly lists the episode as having aired on August 9, 2018, 11 days before it became available to watch on August 20, 2018. * and read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the English dub. * This episode is similar to A Fiery Rite of Passage!. Both episodes feature a Pokémon ( and ) facing independence after being separated from its group by their leader ( and ). Both Pokémon's progress are observed by Ash and throughout the episode until they learn to live on their own. Errors * uses , a move that it cannot legally learn. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |he= |sv= |th= }} 071 Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Tracy wird gefangen! es:EP1014 fr:SL071 it:SM071 ja:SM編第71話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第71集